story_of_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Christian (MMfL game)/Quotes
' ' *'First Introduction:' "Hi, you there! I don't think we've met. Am I right? ☆ Well, I'm Christian! I like to exercise as a part of my day off! It's rough when I'm doing it but the next-day muscle ache makes it all worth it!" *'Morning:' "Mornin', player! Heh heh heh..." *'Afternoon:' "Yo, player! Good afternoon! ♪" *'Evening:' "Good evening. Are you done with work now?" *'Night:' "Hello there, player! You must be tired!" ' ' *'Favorite:' "Is it OK for me to eat Sacher Torte? Yay! Thanks, player! ♪" *'Loved:' "Hey! How did you know I liked this? Thanks!♫" *'Liked:' "For me? Great, I love it! Thanks a lot!" *'Neutral:' "Yay, thanks!♪" *'Dislike:' "Huh? I dislike this." *'Hated:' "I don't like this very much. Ach... you big meanie!" *'Horror:' "Whoa, I really hate this! Hope you remember next time!" *'Good Birthday Gift:' "Is this my birthday present? Yaaay!! Thanks, player!" *'Bad Birthday Gift:' "Eeeww... it tastes funky. I hate this stuff." *'Multiple Gifts:' "I have enough. Wow.♪" ' ' *'Black:' "Mom says that your health is most important. Do you think that's true?" *'Purple:' "Paul and Thomas are good jockeys! I want to be as good as them one day." *'Blue:' "Friends are great. ♫ Most girls don't play outside though... Still, I visit Wilhelmina often." *'Yellow:' "I challenged Thomas to see who could run 100 meters long. I lost but I'm going to win next time!" *'Gold:' "How old is Mr. Joost this year? I'm not sure but he's really active and cool! Mom knows Mr. Joost very well. ♫" *'Orange:' "Hi, Player! If I knew more about farm and idol work I'd help you out more. Sorry! I'll try and help you with encouraging thoughts." *'Light Green:' "You know, I think I had a feeling we'd be together from the very beginning. There’s just something special between us." *'Green:' "It's hard to believe we're finally married..." *'Pink:' "Player, talk to me! I'm always interested to hear about your day." *'Magenta:' "No matter how many years pass by in our marriage, there will be two moments when I will like to be with you – Now and Forever!♥" *'Red:' "Hey. I know I joke around a lot, but I want you to know that I seriously love you...♥" ' ' *'Early Spring:' "You know what? I admit it... I really like spring flowers! ♥" *'Late Spring:' "There are lots of bugs under the rocks. It's fun to look for them! ♫" *'Early Summer:' "Summer always makes me want to eat more barbecue." *'Late Summer:' "My place of work gets really hot in the summer. I need a lot of endurance!" *'Early Autumn:' "It seems like the whole valley's changed overnight... I guess autumn is finally here." *'Late Autumn:' "Did you ever notice all the spider webs that appear during autumn?" *'Early Winter:' "The cold air makes my hair gel freeze. It's not very pleasant." *'Late Winter:' "One thing that's nice about winter... all the mosquitos are gone." ' ' *'Sunny:' "Everyone seems so happy on sunny days.♫" *'Cloudy:' "Everyone doesn't look as happy on cloudy days." *'Rainy:' "You can find frogs jumping around rivers and ponds on rainy days. ♫" *'Snowy:' "The snow doesn't give a soft white damn whom it touches.♥" ' ' *'Before the Wedding:' "It seems like we are getting married soon. I'm so excited! ♫" *'Expecting a Child:' "It's weird, but I really like being a father!" *'After Baby's Birth:' "Hey, it's a baby boy/girl! Looking good. ♫" *'Baby (Stage 1-3):' "Child talks about me very often.♪" *'Baby (Stage 4):' "Woah, Child is already walking! Amazing! ♫" *'Baby (Stage 5):' "Did you hear what happened to Child? It made me giggle!" *'When the First Child is grown:' "I'm going to have a mining contest against Child!" *'After Divorce:' "I'm sorry, player. I don't think I can still be your friend." *'Before the Wedding:' "Congratulations! You're now engaged!☆" *'Expecting a Child:' "I hear that you are having a baby! I can't wait. ♫" *'After Baby's Birth:' "The baby was born!? Wow, congratulations!" *'Baby (Stage 1-3):' "Babies are so fragile and weak. Be careful!" *'Baby (Stage 4):' "When did I start walking? I don't remember." *'Baby (Stage 5):' "The baby's running! Maybe we can race someday! ♫" *'When the First Child is grown:' "Wow, Child is such a good helper. My mom says that I should be more like them." *'After Breakup/Divorce:' "Are you doing okay? Do you need anything?" Category:Story of World II: Melodious Memory for Love (game) Quotes